


The Master's House- GRi/Nyongtory dark fic

by Mzkammytaylor29



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark, M/M, Master/Servant, Self-Sacrifice, happy/unhappy ending depending on how you see it, master GD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzkammytaylor29/pseuds/Mzkammytaylor29
Summary: When my master calls, i have to answer, his needs are diabolical, but so is he i guess.He feeds me, what it is i'm not sure, and then i feed him.......





	The Master's House- GRi/Nyongtory dark fic

**Author's Note:**

> anything in quotes is current conversation.  
> The story is mostly Seungri's POV because he is the narrator, but you may notice slight POV frrom GD.  
> i made GD POVs look like this : ~(pov of character)~ so you can differentiate them. therefore anything between two of this ~ symbol is gd POV.

Love is pain ...

 

He enters nervously, his master has called him and although he'd rather not do what he knows will be asked of him, he must, because his master compels him to.  
He is Seungri. He has no other name but that which his master calls him, and he doesn't complain about his name, it means victory.  
He thinks that he could've been named something else, but then its better to be named well by the master, because his master treats his servants according to what he has named them.

 

Seungri bows submissively before the huge throne in front of him, he dares not look at the small being sitting in it, to look directly at him would entice him to be fed, and to be fed, he in turn would have to feed The master.

"Rise, my love, you have pleased me in your obedience. Now i wish to see how else i can be pleased by you."

~A grin caresses the face of the pale long-haired man on the high throne, he knows this servant fears him, yet he does not hesitate to carry out his demands. and besides that, when he feeds from him, he is delicious beyond belief. ~

Yes, my master is a vampire, an incubus, all the things you can call him he is, a monster, whatever, but strangely enough, he's the only family i have. I try to please him however he desires, and even when he chains me and takes me to his room, puts me to lay down so he can feed from me, he is so gentle and even caresses my body with his cold hands. I warm him up, by giving him that bit of me. But now my master demands something that i cannot give to him, no matter how much i want to..... he demands my heart.

"Will you not love me Seungri?" he asks me after he has been satisfied and full off my warm blood. "Will you not give me that which i know you desire to give to me?" 

My look answers his question, and tears come to my eyes, hot silver tears of sadness, when i look at him however, his eyes shed cold red tears.....

 

 

I let them chain me down, i let them tie my hands and my feet to the slab of stone in the center of the room, i don't want drugs to go to sleep or numb the pain, i want to feel EVERYTHING!

 

~The master sits in his room, he has summoned his favourite servant, the one he loves more than anything in this world, the one, the only one who can make him feel, for he is a creature without emotions.  
The only one who asks no questions and loyally does his bidding.

A new slave enters tonight however, with a strange dish, and a scroll. He smells his beloved's scent coming from the dish and wonders why he isn't here to serve him himself. He tentatively opens the covers and is horrified to find a still beating heart laying in a bed of roses.  
He knows the owner of the missing heart and rushes to him. with his dying breath his lover spoke 

"Master, i could not give you the thing you so desired because i felt I wasn't worthy enough to be loved by you, i love you master, with everything i have, and even when this unworthy body of mine no longer breathes, my heart will still beat for you, and only you!"

His lover's eyes faded in the growing moonlight, his hands once warm, now as cold as his masters himself. the lone figure howls in pain at his lover's words, he stumbles blindly back to his room, where he eyes the lone dish standing on a table. In the middle of the bed of roses as red as his lover's blood, a heart beats, steady and strong and his lover's words echo in his ears.~

"Even when this unworthy body of mine no longer breathes, my heart will still beat for you, and only you!"


End file.
